worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to World of Fanfictions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bloodstar18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whitestar7 (Talk) 02:02, February 11, 2011 Great to see you Bloodstar! okay, anyways, i made you an admin! 19:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I see you are already and admin. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 20:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Like it said in the summary, I fixed a spelling mistake Birchy's Siggy Ish Not Working Yet! Hey Bloodstar! Sorry that I didn't answer before. Anyways, you can use the d word as long, but don't use it constantly. 21:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloodstar, sorry that I haven't been on much this week. I was very busy this week. And in my spare time I was writing chapters to my fanfic on Microsoft word, or thinking new possible fanfics to write. 17:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ive been really busy LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nothing actually happened to my siggy, I think there was something with my preferences, but I corrected it. [[User:Jayfeather forever|''ForeverJay]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' -- Spring is here!]] 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Bloodstar! I am sorry I didn't say it earlier, but because it is coming closer to the end of the year, I am more busy, so I didn't have a chance to get on. Happy birthday again! - Jayfeather forever (too lazy to log in) Please Bloodstar, please do not bother me again here. You seem to have the whole admin thing under control. Forestpaw13 Use "Theme Designer" in your toolbar. It's quite easy, so please don't ask any more questions. Forestpaw13 Background Yeah it looks cool! Thanks, I think we needed something to make here unique. [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Jayfeather]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|'' The Blind Medicine Cat]] 20:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloody! I'm going to work on Warriors, CoD and Jurassic Park fan fics on here and you won't be disappointed. BTW, how long does it take to be an admin ?_? Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 02:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I don't really know if I'm active or not. I have a lot of websites i go onto, so I suppose I'd only ever rarely come on. And sure, go ahead, make a new Admin. I don't mind :3 TeeHee 10:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bloody. Happy B-Day for me! XD 10 days to go 12:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bloody. Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 16:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) my computer glitched, sorry. Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 16:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Rights Sorry bloody, I haven't been on for a while, but school started so that's why. From now on I will be trying to be on at least once a week (though sometimes morethan that). All right I gave you your b'crat rights, adn I also gave to birchy. I will be on tomorrow for sure, though, I am not sure when. Have a great day! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 20:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody! I noticed that you brought I Won't Be Coming Back from the WFW. I'm bringing Falling Shadows over here as well as the rest of the Hidden Quest from the WFW too. Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That's true XD It'll be up soon. Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I still don't have admin rights :/ Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 23:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Made it better. I used Jay's format. Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 01:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, why did you change my user page? It's my userpage, It's mine. Don't do that again. Happy B-Day for me! XD 7 days to go 11:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody. Wiki Chat? Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 00:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Title Hey bloody, how do you like the wiki title at the top? Do you like it? I made it on flamingtext.com. It's green and purple to match the wiki colors. If it's small or anything like that, or if you didn't like, let me know! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'''Come to the dark side...]] we have cheeseburgers 20:29, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey bloodstar! i made th title bigger, though, if i make it any bigger it won't work because there is size limit. - Jayfeather forever (not logged in) easy. i did it from flamingtext.com there are all kinds of logo designs there. you click on the one you like, do it the way you want it to be (the words, colors, and size) and save it into your files. then from your "my tools" fo to theme designer (but you know that already) and then go to wordmark, and where it says graphic wordmark, you click "browse", choose the file, upload it and save it! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'Come to the dark side...']] we have cheeseburgers 21:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) You do that. That story is OLD. I'll start a totally new story. ''Hello there''''my friend'' 23:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on. I was playing too much Minecraft XD Anyways, I'm active again, so....... where are my admin rights? WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 20:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloody! Thanks! =D srry, forgot my sig. Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 08:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, thanks! BTW, cute avy! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 13:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, haven't you noticed that I added a new serie to the wiki about two days ago? Of course I haven't left. Blackstar27 Beware 14:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Fever 1793 Wiki is a wiki for my school. That's why I removed all of the other wikis I go on. RIght now, Falling Shadows in on hold on the Warriors Fanon Wiki, because I'm working on an actual book. Blackstar27 Beware 21:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I haven't left, I'm very busy with school and my new puppy. :) Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 16:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bloody, can I please have 'The Chosen One' back? I'll promise I'll edit it at least one time a week. I promise! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 15:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thank you so much, Bloody! Eliane Vosse Proud Gryffindor! 09:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I did actually because of an incident on another wiki. DeadRaiser Beware 12:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not revealing any information on the incident and the Fever Wiki is fine. DeadRaiser Beware 21:22, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Because I don't want to. I'm not the person that gives information away. DeadRaiser Beware 21:27, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Blood. Thanks for offering. I... honestly, I'm still in shock now. I really didn't think Forest would do that to someone without hearing their side of the story first, or at least exploring all possible options. Banning me from IRC, fair enough. Banning me from the wiki, where Vi and I never interacted? Well... anyway, thanks for talking to me. I'm not sure I'm that keen on having to start out on a new wiki - and from what you've noticed, I'm really not that popular with people. Anyway... sorry, I'm really bad at talking right now. I keep losing my train of thought. The arguments that went on between me and Vi were very much double-sided, with her swearing at and insulting me often. I can't believe I would be banned for nine months over something so trivial. And that she wouldn't even get a day's ban. I might be wrong, but the fact that no one bothered to wait and hear my side of the story shows that there's some descrimination going on here. It could have nothing or everything to do with the fact that Vi is both American and autistic... oh, who am I kidding. This ban is plainly unfair. I just wish I had had the chance to explain what was going on. Hopefully I'll see you around... I doubt I will. I am actually seriously contemplating bad things now. The wiki was a lot of my life. I have no school or friends to keep me busy... I really don't know what I'll do without the social contact that the wiki provided... anyway, I'm starting to panic now. I'll see you later. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 07:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'm Wild! This wiki looks really cool! Are we allowed just fanfictions or stories we made up or both? -- Hokage Wild 20:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Blood. You're a good friend. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the blog. And I'm not sure about the stories just yet.... but thanks for offering. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm still apart of the wiki. I am just a member of so amny other wikis that I can't edit on all of them at one time. I am taking my stories back and posting some fan fictions/add-ons of video games and books soon. DeadRaiser Beware 21:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, it's okay. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Bloody. Three words: Leave. Me. Alone. You have changed since the last time I was on here. Just because you are the head admin now, doesn't give you the right to order other admins around, especially if that admin is the only other user. As long as they are contributing and it is a fanfiction, it should be allowed, unless it is something completely vulgar. Now, do you see my point? DeadRaiser Beware 22:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Well, then I don't see any purpose of me being here at them moment. I need to tell you something I should have told you before this dispute happened. I have what people call "Intrest Phases." It is that at one point in time, I will have one intrest and only one intrest, until something reminds me of another phase and then I switch to the other phase. Right now, I am in my "Video Game Phase." I will come back on the wiki when i am in a different phase and I will delete my own pages. For now, goodbye. DeadRaiser Beware 22:33, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, give me back my admin rights. I need to say a formal goodbye on the Community Messages. DeadRaiser Beware 22:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Normal users cannot do it. And i was editing the messages right when you removed my admin rights, so give them back so I can continue editing the message. DeadRaiser Beware 22:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Blood. I think you should lay off Vi, kay? We're trying to sort it out between us - and I don't want you to get in more trouble on WFW. I know she can be annoying, but let's face it, most people can. Just cut her some slack, kay? Thanks for sticking up for me and being such a good friend. :D Stormpaw 22:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) haha, oops, sorry. I'm Zaffie, logged into my little sister's account. xD Stormpaw 22:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think that that is a particularly good view for an admin to have. It'd be good if they'd make a couple of new admins. But I dunno. :D [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I actually don't know how, sorry. And I meant to say "about the ban," lol 22:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You were pretty much demanding that I ban Vi as well. And I'm glad you said that, because I know it's true. It's easy to ban people who aren't your friends, but banning people who are (like you and Zaffie, for instance) is hard, but you have to for the best. 23:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if I'll be an active user, I'm just trying to kind of stay on the down-low around WFW for the moment. lol 23:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Bloodstar! Nice wiki & thanks so much for the siggy again! Re: Lol, yeah, thanks for reminding me [[User:Wolfivy|'Rawr']][[User talk:Wolfivy|'The Bigfoot Puppy Will Haunt You Forever']] 01:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello would join World of Warriors Wiki? You can roleplay and write fanfictions there! Vi, Birchy, Blackstar and a couple of other WFW users are already there. Please come!Moonstar10 01:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I will be active, I'm still thinking about mideas for my series. Moonstar10 01:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's great! I'm happy for you. Um... okay. First piece of advice - are you SURE he's gay? And he knows you're gay? Secondly, maybe try and see if you are close friends before thinking about boyfriend stuff. Me and my boyfriend were friends for three and a half years before he asked me out - maybe don't wait THAT long, but at least make sure you have stuff in common, and you know he's a nice person, etc. Then either you can ask him out, or you can do what I did, which is kind of tell my boyfriend he should ask me out. I asked him if he liked me, he said yes, then I said he should ask me out, and the next time we were at school he did. :D Anyway, I hope it all goes well for you! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 03:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm On I'm on now!!! [[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is Awesome']] 02:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm On Yes!![[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is Awesome']] 02:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok.[[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[Half Truths and Whole Lies|'Awesome']] 23:37, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure, if you're still on. Or you could just come on IRC. You can type /msg Zaffie Hi to PM me if you don't want to join the WFW channel. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Do I have too? A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) NO[[User:Ducksplash|'Jonathan ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Is']][[My Fanfics|'Awesome']] 21:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :([[User:Ducksplash|'Dark ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Forest']][[My Fanfics|'Rules']][[Mousefur|'!!!']]' 04:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC)' Do you like my siggie? I might change it. [[User:Ducksplash|'Dark ']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'''Forest]][[My Fanfics|'Rules']][[Mousefur|'!!!]] 00:27, January 31, 2012 (UTC)' Undelete Can you please Undelete the Dragon Series? A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 23:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 23:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you undelete Egg Of The Mist also, so I can continue it? A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 23:36, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, egg in the Mist, strange though, it should work.. Did you do it right? A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 23:52, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Huh, that is weird,, I could try it, but I have to be admin for like a quick minute XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine, I only want to see if I can undelete it XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I wont first I need to figure out how to undelete stuff again, I haven't done it in a while XD A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's not even on the deleted llist XDDDD, taht's freaky (Guess I'll rewrite it XD) A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 00:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm here. Happy? xD 22:06, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I haven't made a siggy yet, will do later. :) And I do love Brokeback Mountain, though it's very sad. And Coyote is amazing as well. It's Resureccion I think. xD 22:12, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Yeah, once I think of some. I just want to start with fanfiction first. :) 23:51, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Okay. Gotta go, see you later! 23:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Notice Bloody, I've noticed you are leaving this wiki. I'm sorry you are, but sometimes you take things too far. I just want to say thank you for all the unnessecary drama you caused at WFW over a problem that wasn't theres. I hope this teaches you a sincere message on life and that it helps your behaviour in the soon future. I can't say I was entirely fond of your dicatorial ruling on this wiki, but I'm staying on WOFW now that you have left, for now I don't have the pressure of you smacking me around in your issues. I also want to say that you should really let the past go (The incident where I was banned at WFW). No one's mad at me anymore except you and as I always say, "If you look only to the past, you are certain to miss the future." I hope you understand that. I'd also like to let you in on the better opportunities Dead and I have been granted by your friend Ducky. He's offered us kindly positions as Admins and we are going to accept. We do not, however, do not want to see you voting at the moment. You have left and we expect you to stay at that new wiki you have created. Now, I'm being extremely mature about the situation, but you caused 4, I repeat, 4 wikis to be dragged into this and it's not quite fair. But like you said, "Life's not fair." So get over it. Now, I am saying this in the sake of my friends Star and Birchy. You've hurt their feelings entirely and I hope you regret it later on. You've ruined promising friendships that could've been with your shameful stubborness. And finally, I say, Goodbye. I saw your last message to me and hope you realize what a terrible mistake you are making. -Violet I've Noticed Hey Bloody, I have noticed that you have officially departed from the wiki. With all do respect, I am sorry to see you go, but you can take things too far and too seriously. For instance, the incident over at WFW was completely unnecessary and should have never happened. To tell the truth, I hated the way you ran the wiki, especially the rules you made. You have already saw my return, but that was after everything had toned down a notch. I did not appreciate what you did with my fan fictions in the opening months of the wiki, but I am now happy that I rightfully own them now, despite my request for them to be deleted. I do not believe that what happened in the past should have happened and should have been dealt with properly and maturely. I would like to inform you that Duck has asked Vi and I to become admins on the wiki, from which, we took the offer. Duck has offered us better oppurtunities than you have done in the past and in a kinder standpoint. Now you might be asking, "What do you mean by 'better oppurtunites than me?'" Well, for instance, you took away my admin rights after being inactive between 2 days and a week and when I returned to the wiki, never returned them, despite your promise to have them returned. Vi and I do not wish to see you voting on whether we should become admins or not because you have left the wiki and we expect you to be somewhere else. Finally, I have to say that you, dragging in 4 other wikis into a situation that was unneccesary is beyond my comprehension and was not fair. But as you told me once you relieved me of my fan fictions, "Life's not fair," so now's the time to let go. I am not only saying this for myself, but for others that you have caused pain to, which include Vi, Bird, Star, Birchy and Forest. You've hurt too many feelings and your actions caused it. I hope you regret all that you have caused and wished to have acted differently. You've ruined your friendship between me and you and nothing can change that now. Now, it's time to say goodbye and I hope that you find something with your life. And your last message to Vi was rather unpleasant and an extremely immature way to say goodbye. You've made a mistake by saying that. -Dead Bloody, you used to be a friend, a good friend. Now, after all this, I can say that we have lost that friendship. But not only have you lost my friendship, but a lot of others as well. You let your stubbornness get the better of you in the end. If only you looked past that and did what was right, maybe you'd still be on here, maybe you'd still be my friend. Again goodbye, good luck and may you find peace where ever you go. -Dead No. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 19:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ''No. ''☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:20, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but didn't you write that policy? And we're supposed to delete that? You are not my boss, Ducky is. I banned you because you are no longer considered a member of the community, thus you are inactive. You left, so you lost chat priviledges. That is your loss, not mine, and you need to deal with it. Go back to your writing wiki. Why bother coming on here when all your friends are there too? It's not a big deal, ''get over yourself. ''☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You are banned for life for attacks on users and an admin. I'm sorry Bloody, but it's not all about you. It's about the safety of the community. And right now you are a ''threat ''to the community. You made my friends cry. You are the most lousy, annoying twit I've ever met. Grow up. ☮Violetofen4☮ℒℑ$✞€ℕ Ṱϴ УѺṲℜ ĦℰÅℜ✞❣ 21:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC)